


Under The Stars

by Anonymous



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, implied badtouch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9615905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Is there a better way to sleep? (Alternately: Havens only protect against daemons.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadow_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_lover/gifts).



> I hope I captured your chocobo OC faithfully! There's a higher res pic if you click through.


End file.
